comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chamber/Pre-Vamp Logs
Log(s) happened before the revamp and may not apply in full. Logs *2010-04-19 - An Auspicious Invitation! - Charles Xavier, escorted by Jonothan Starsmore, comes into New York City to meet Andrea Tellierra and her guardian, Jerry Matthers. He invites her to visit Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. *2010-04-26 - Mazes, Mysteries and Models - A week or so after An Auspicious Invitaiton Andrea and Jerry visit Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. While Jerry talks with Charles Xavier, Andrea goes exploring and talks with Jonothan Starsmore. *2010-05-03 - Zen and the Art of Teaching Mutants - Andrea Tellierra, Jonothan Starsmore and Scott Summers of the student body of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters welcome Yuzhen Biderman to the school and give the new potential teacher a tour of the facilities while trying to get to know her. *2010-05-14 - Come With Me if You Want to Eat - The Professor, having been told about Lily by Andrea, sends Scott, Andrea and Jonothon to find her and invite her to check out the school. Later, Andrea gives Lily a tour and they encounter Alex, Simone and Bobby. *2010-05-15 - Oops! Jono go BOOOOOOM! - Jonothon's power development reaches a crisis stage at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, when an outdoor gathering including Charles Xavier, Alex Summers and Simone Dawn erupts quite explosively. Andrea Tellierra arrives after the fireworks to assist. *2010-05-21 - Don't Name This Wet T-Shirt Party - What starts out as a relaxing day with Scott and Jono working in the garage, turns into a water battle with Alex and the girls. Of course, it is all fun and games until someone blows up. *2010-05-19 - Assembling the Art Room - Several of the students (Andrea, Jonothon, Alex) help the new art teacher at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters -- Simone Dawn -- assemble her new classroom and move in the supplies and materials. *2010-05-20 - The Art is the Thing - Simone works on preparing for classes in her new classroom, and quite a few of the student body (Lily, Andrea, Bobby, Scott, Jonothon) stop by to check on things, as does Kurt. There is discussion of a school play, a musical. *2010-05-30 - Pushing the Limits - Alex finishes the basic engine repairs on the Impala Scott got for them to work on together, thanks to help from Jonothon, and decides to take it for a spin and a test drive. Andrea runs along to try to stop them, and ends up going along for the ride. Discussions of tense topics lead to a bit of a power overload. Whoops. *2010-06-21 - The Terrible Toad - A few students encounter a supervillainous troublemaker and get in over their heads. (DB: 2010-06-22 - Terrorist Attack in The HUB) *2010-06-24 - Jono : Stand Alone Complex - Simone talks to Jono about hiding from his friends. *2010-07-03 - Ghost Walk - Jono's psionic energy wakes up a restless spirit. Chaos ensues! *2010-07-20 - Differing Schools of Thought - Simone and cohorts go to talk to Kitty about the School when Magneto and Mystique show up with a counter offer. *2010-07-23 - The World is Larger than the New Mutants - The existence of the New Mutants and the X-Men is officially announced at Xavier’s School, but more than that, Lily finds her calling in life and it lies in another path than the New Mutants. *2010-07-23 - New (Mutant) Beginnings - Solaris introduces his new team to the Danger Room and their uniforms. *2010-07-31 - Eye of the Tiger Part II - Lily is held prisoner by the feral Jeremy until Kitty and Jono show up to rescue her. *2010-08-01 - Eye of the Tiger Part III - Jono returns as promised to check on Jeremy at the abandoned hotel. He isn't the only one however, as Sasha and Magneto also turn up. *2010-08-01 - Art and Music - Some folks from the school and a friend visit a unique art gallery in NYC. *2010-08-25 - Molly boys are lost - Lily, Jono, Pete, and Rune encounter a ghost in the Tower of London. *2010-08-29 - Strumming with Jono - TJ and Jono meet. Jono expresses some doubt about TJ's story at first, they discuss Pete Wisdom, then he helps her figure out a possible start toward finding her mother. *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: OMG! Aliens! - A space ship crashes in Breakstone Lake and the X-School twitches. (DG: 2010-09-04 - Space Debris Over) *2010-09-04 - Space Politics: The Arrival of Forge - With the arrival of Forge, the real debate starts. *2010-09-07 - Captain Jono-Verse - A cosmic terror arrives on Earth and things look grim until something unexpected happens... *2010-09-10 - Space Politics: Jono is Cooler - After a seemingly simple day, the world explodes into violence and two friends are kidnapped?! *2010-09-23 - Testing the Danger Room - While Cyclops and Chamber test out the danger room, Forge joins in for the view. *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: Jono is Human! - While working on a project in the staff rec room, Scott is interrupted by a human Jono, and a headachy Simone. *2010-09-24 - One Freaky Weekend: My Girlfriend is Blue & Furry! - Responding to a panicked phone call from his girlfriend, Scott rides to the rescue only to find out his girlfriend is blue and furry in a sort of TJ Wagner way! *2010-09-27 - One Freaky Weekend: Simone and her Empathy - Simone and Jonothon test Simone's new ability a little. *2010-09-28 - Muir Island Troubles - Hank, Jonothon, Kurt, and TJ are on Muir to be checked after the power switch, and something goes awry. *2010-12-17 - Avengers & X-Men Align - The Avengers and X-Men meet to officially recognize an alliance between the two. Sometimes it gets a little awkward, but in the end, everyone is human, right?